


stranger danger

by mvrcredi



Series: french!richie AUs [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), First Meetings, French Characters, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short, Short One Shot, Strangers, french!richie, possibly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Eddie is minding his own business as he tours Paris when he is suddenly swept away by a stranger who is claiming... well,something.The problem is, Eddie doesn't understand French.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: french!richie AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572565
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	stranger danger

**Author's Note:**

> i think i have an obsession with writing french!richie. please help.

_“Hé mec, je pensais pas que j’te verrais ici! Ça va bien?”_

Eddie keeps walking for two reasons: one, he doesn’t understand French all that well, and two, he assumed he was not the one being addressed. So when an arm wraps itself around his shoulder, he can’t help but tense. Eddie refuses to look at the owner of the arm as they continue walking.

_“Quelqu’un t'suit. Juste jouez,”_ the person whispers to him.

Now, Eddie doesn’t understand what the man is talking about, so he decides to play along, thinking it was the easiest way out.

Eddie can see in his peripherals that the stranger keeps glancing over his shoulder, gently guiding Eddie in a certain direction, even if Eddie had needed to turn left at that traffic light to get to his hotel, and not right. Eventually, though, the stranger himself relaxes, dropping his arm from around Eddie, stopping the two of them in their tracks.

While every cell in Eddie’s body was screaming at him to run, he instead turns to face the stranger and, _shit._ He’s cute. Oh boy.

_“J’suis désolé. J’étais avec mon amie pis elle avait observé que quelqu’un te poursuit pour quelques bloques,”_ the stranger tells him, a sheepish expression on his face, mild embarrassment reflected in the blue eyes behind the wide-rimmed glasses.

Eddie blinks, mouth agape in searching for a way to say, _“Hey, I didn’t get any of that because, surprise! I’m not from here.”_

The man furrows his brow. He waves a hand in front of Eddie’s face. _“Ça va?”_

“Uh,” Eddie starts, rather dumbly. “I don’t, um…”

The stranger’s face goes through a range of emotions, before finally his eyes widen and a sort of surprised expression settles on his face.

“Oh my god, sorry! You must be confused, I am so sorry,” the man apologizes. Eddie finds his accent kind of endearing.

Eddie shakes his head. “It’s okay.”

“It really is not. I just—oh, _t’as pas compris… putain_ ,” he winces. “Basically, there was a man following you. He ‘ad been for a few streets. My friend Beverly told me _._ She said I should do something,” the man explains, shrugging. That made a lot more sense, now that Eddie understood. And perhaps he could honestly admit he was grateful.

“Oh, well, um. Thank you…?”

The man smiles. “Richie. Sorry again.”

Richie hesitates a moment before making a move to leave, but Eddie stops him by grabbing his arm before Richie gets the chance to pass by him.

“Wait, I—“ Eddie chews his lip. “I don’t know where my hotel is from here. We turned the wrong way somewhere but I can’t remember exactly where. Do you think you could possibly help me?”

Richie shifts from foot to foot. “I mean, if you do not mind walking with the guy that kidnapped you,” he jokes, but more or less at his own expense.

Eddie shrugs. “I don’t mind. Maybe we can get coffee too, if you like? Teach me some French?”

“ _Euh…”_

“To avoid something like this happening again, of course,” Eddie is quick to add, thinking of how his previous question may have sounded.

“Yes of course,” Richie smiles, eyes bright and mirthful. “Would not want another handsome stranger to take you away, would you?”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Sure, Richie. I’m—I’m Eddie, by the way.”

Richie nods, grinning. _“Alors,_ Eddie,” he starts, and Eddie is already a fan of how Richie says his name. “Let me teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! if you want to maybe see more let me know? i just wasn't sure how to continue at the moment, if i were going to.
> 
> also to those who speak french, i hope you found the "juste jouez" part funny :')
> 
> all comments, kudos, and feedback are appreciated! <3


End file.
